


This Just In

by pkmntrashcan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, In which Bede is blind to Gloria's big crush on him, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, bede x gloria, bederia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: It's all around him. On covers, in windows, on TV: Gloria's love life--the rumors, the hidden secrets, the unknown truths.But it's when he sees her pressed so closely to Hop in pictures he can't help but to wonder why Gloria treated him so differently from everyone else.Almost as if she liked--no.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 23
Kudos: 280





	This Just In

Bede had enough restraint to not crumple up the magazine, to throw the it onto the bench as calmly and nonchalantly as possible--his scowl only hidden  _ just _ enough to not give away his disdain.

The wind rustles his hair, his clothes, the pages-- the cover page of Gloria’s face flipped onto what truly was haunting him. 

A picture of Hop and Gloria.

There was something in the way she looked in the photos; so lit up with Hop that it stirred something in Bede. Gloria’s smile calm, yet essentially happy as Hop presses his face to hers. Her eyes scrunched up in bliss. And he swears he could hear her voice pitching up with excited coos and animated reactions.

Just an image to support Hop’s obnoxious declarations that Gloria was  _ his _ best friend. He was  _ her  _ first rival.  _ Their  _ friendship better than whatever he had with her. 

He recalls too often the moments he would go to the lab in Wedgehurst--the glare from Hop’s amber eyes staring him down. His arms staking a claim as he lingers in his farewell with Gloria. Bede rolling his eyes trying to disregard the hug Hop had her embraced in.

Far too long, far too loving, far too comfortable, far too believable—more reason why journalists would be pressed to follow the potential story. 

And it made something stir in the pit of Bede’s stomach. 

Because with him Gloria was different. 

Her smiles would flutter between soft and mischievous—the latter only present in the corners when her words were laced with playful teases at his expense. Her eyes wide, sparkling consistently with an added sense of curiosity pooling in the honey brown shade. Fiery passion seemingly muddled with questions unasked; always watching and observing him—especially when she thought he wasn’t looking. But when violet would cross paths she would quickly flicker away; act as if she wasn’t scrutinizing him under her gaze. 

And her voice. 

He knew she could play a role—he could see it in her interviews, in her commercials—how vibrant she could really be. But with him her voice was light and cheerful, calm and soothing; always whispering his name like a prayer seeking refuge asking if he was okay with this or that. Lilt present when he would agree. Her whole body perking up as her cheeks lift with her chirped “okay!”

And the strangest of it all was how her cheeks would always be the softest shade of pink around him; color easily spread in reaction to him calling her name or a glance in her direction. Pink that only rivaled the bottom lip nervously caught between her teeth, or her pink nose that perched the glasses she fiddled with.

With Hop she would just do. With him it seemed like she was always overthinking. Over considering. Hanging off every word of his as if it was the difference between life and death. 

He figured  _ that _ was the most tell tale sign that he was not Hop. That he was not her childhood friend. That he was not someone she could trust wholeheartedly and had to tiptoe around.

He hated it.

Because this was Gloria. The usurper. The Champion to throw Galar’s league on its head. Composure was her whole shtick. A force to be reckoned with, to never underestimate and with him she would always act...dare he say? Nervous.

And it wasn’t like her actions with him were entirely different, if he was being honest. He’s sure no one could notice the subtleties that he swears she wasn’t good at.

She wasn’t any less passionate, any less kind, any less  _ radiant.  _

But it was different.

She seemed to expand from her quiet reservations that she had with other acquaintances with him--still it never seemed to extend to becoming  _ chummy _ . And he didn’t want to be Hop, let alone want to have the same relationship with her like him, but he for sure was jealous. 

A feeling he wasn’t sure he could ever feel in regards to a person--yet by now he figured he could blame multiple people for this short sight.

Marnie. Opal. Hop. Himself. And now the press who fervently insisted that “ _ sparks outside of Yamper were flying in the Lab between Gloria and Hop _ .” Rumors. Gossip. Things that were proven false when microphones and tape recorders would be shoved in the Champion’s face.

But it was her words versus the images and as much as he wants to believe her, he wasn’t sure what to think. 

Was it pity? Hatred? A keep your enemies close, but your rivals closer type of deal? Or was Gloria simply bonding with him for the sake of good gym leader relations?

“Bede!”

He scrambles to grab the magazine again, head turning, stomach flipping at the sight of a smile directed at him.

If she really didn’t like him--if she really was pitying him--why did she seem so elated when he stopped by the Professor’s lab? Why was her smile welcoming and warm? Why was her hand so eager to loop around his arm--a habit she did with no else but him. Why was she looking at only him as words failed to form in his mouth?

“Are you okay? You didn't wait too long right?” her brow furrows with concern.  Expressions he swears no one, but him, got a front row seat too.

And that’s when he notices her gaze had moved on from his face to his hand, the source of his distraught rolled up tightly.

“New rumors about me I’m assuming?” Gloria says this with almost no surprise in her voice--just a matter of fact. 

Bede doesn’t say anything, but he feels her get closer as she looks at him teasingly.

“Who is it this time? Raihan? Piers?  _ Hop?” _

He can tell she wants to laugh, the stifled chuckle audible when he freezes. Enough of an answer for her as her face scrunches up in pseudo-disgust and her tongue sticks out of her mouth for a split second to sell the point. 

“I love him,” she admits as her feet begin walking, forcing him to take steps with her. To listen. “But he’s like my brother.” 

A simple “ah” is all Bede can form, holding back the smile aching to form on his face. Trying to not seem relieved, or happy, but Gloria seems to notice.

(And when it came to him she always seemed to notice.)

Cheeky smile appearing as their steps fall more in sync, “trust me Bede, the press would have a field day if they found out who I  _ actually _ liked.”

His steps falter, eyes wide as he looks at her, searching for answers like she would do to him.

“Who you actually like?” Bede questions quietly, finally finding his voice. Hoping it wasn't shaking as much as he felt it to.

But Gloria simply shrugs, holding on tighter, sparkle in her eyes growing more mischievous.

“You know him  _ super  _ well.”

And maybe it’s the emphasis, or the ring in her laugh, or in the way she lingers looking at him with genuine honesty that makes his heart pang, his cheeks heat, his brain screaming at the possibilities--

And all he hopes is that he can confirm it before the press runs another issue.

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD'VE POSTED EARLIER TODAY IF I WASN'T RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CHICKEN | 
> 
> anyways I totally HC that Gloria is the epitome of calm and collected, but with Bede she's thrown a curveball and lives to tease and be playful and totally does cute things like pout and frown all naturally too (SO IT'S NOT LIKE THE APPEARANCES SHE HAS TO PUT UP FOR CHAMPION BUSINESS) aND I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS OVER thESE TWO AND THEIR PORTRAYAL OF EMOTIONS
> 
> anyways--feel free to subject yourself to my yelling at bede-x-gloria on tumblr, or @pkmntrashcan on twitter


End file.
